


Getting There

by boyslushie



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Erections, Fingering, First Time, M/M, Making Out, PWP, Trans Character, Trans Dick Simmons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyslushie/pseuds/boyslushie
Summary: Simmons has someone else's fingers in him for the first time.





	Getting There

**Author's Note:**

> YO I DREW ART FOR THIS (18+) https://allnightrenegades.tumblr.com/post/164391661519/this-is-probably-the-hottest-thing-ive-ever

Wow, Grif had really worked him up tonight. He was hovering over Simmons, both of their faces flushed after a long makeout session. Grif looked about ready to dive right back in, and Simmons eagerly invited his tongue back into his mouth. Grif lowered his body flush with Simmons’, and he could feel Grif’s growing erection brush up against his crotch. The slight friction through the fabric made him whine into Grif’s mouth. Grif shuddered and pulled back.

“Woah, Simmons… Can I…?” Grif trailed off, vaguely gesturing to Simmons. It was extremely nonspecific, but Simmons nodded furiously. Grif slipped his hands under the hem of Simmons’ shirt, sliding his hands gently up his torso, skin hot to the touch. It was mostly smooth with a few bumps from scars earned out in the field, and some from surgery. Simmons gasped, quickly pulling the bunched up shirt off over his head and tossing it to the ground. 

Grif leaned down to kiss at Simmons’ belly sloppily, dragging his tongue along the soft skin and making Simmons squirm. He could feel his clit straining for any kind of contact. Grif traced down his happy trail, Simmons’ hips bucked slightly, involuntarily. Grif clearly got the message and busied himself with unbuckling Simmons’ belt. In a matter of moments, Grif was already sliding Simmons’ cargos down his legs, leaving only boxers to cover himself. 

Grif looked down himself, and decided it was unfair to have Simmons completely exposed while he was still dressed. He quickly shucked off his own tank top and pants, joining Simmons in near nudity. Simmons bit his lip as he glanced down at Grif’s hard-on, pressed tightly against his boxers. Simmons started to sit up, ready to take care of Grif, but he pushed him back down against the bed, his head landing back against the pillows with a satisfying “whump!”

“Not yet, let me take care of you, first.” Grif ordered. Simmons nearly argued, but when he felt Grif’s hand palm him through his boxers, all coherent thoughts went right out the window.

“I- whoa Grif!” Simmons groaned, the contact felt so good… Simmons blushed as he spread his legs on instinct. Grif tugged the boxers off, revealing the last bit of Simmons that had formerly remained unseen. Grif snatched the tube of lubricant off of the bedside table and squirted a fair amount on his fingers, enough to coat each finger in a thin layer of slick gel.

Simmons’ breath hitched as he felt cool fingers press directly against the hot, wet skin of his labia. His hips shifted, creating their own slight friction as he anticipated slick fingers to make their way inside. He writhed as he felt Grif insert his middle finger first, soon followed by his index. His breath went ragged as Grif pressed his thumb right up against his clit, sending a jolt through Simmons. His legs quivered and his shoulders tensed.

“Grif please, I need more…” Simmons begged. Grif grinned softly.

“Like this?” Grif asked teasingly as third wide finger slid into his vagina. Simmons moaned and pressed himself against Grif’s hand, moving further down, closer to his knuckles. Grif gasped and licked his lips at the sight.

“Sim, you’re gonna have to stop being so fucking hot, or I’m not even gonna make it to the next part.” He breathed, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. Simmons’ gut told him to apologize, and he tried to, but Grif’s pinky caused the words to catch in his throat. He was almost down to his knuckles, and Grif’s hand… Just… wasn’t… moving enough.

“Please, move more?” Simmons tried, pleading in a manner that in any other situation he would have deemed too primitive. Grif gladly obliged, his middle and index finger rubbing in all the right place as he started to thrust his hand in and out of Simmons. Simmons’ hips bucked more forcefully as Grif’s thumb massaged circles against his clit in rhythm with this ins and outs of his fingers. 

Simmons couldn’t be bothered with the volume of his moans, or the wet sounds of sex echoing in the small room, or the plastic-like scent of lube as his brain clouded, his entire focus on how good this felt, and that it was Grif’s hand that was doing this to him. That thought pushed him to the edge, he felt a deeply set warm feeling in his groin, and his hips moved sporadically against Grif’s movements, the buildup suddenly snapping. He jolted and arched his back, legs shuddering as the walls of his vagina convulsed, tightening around Grif’s fingers. He moaned loudly as his body jerked and, oh god, Grif was still going. It felt so good, he couldn’t stop his tightening walls that kept pulsing around Grif.

Okay, now it was starting to hurt. He suddenly felt drained of energy, his body falling the few inches back down onto the mattress, breathing heavily as Grif’s fingers slipped out of him. He took a few moments before he could say anything, chest heaving with shallow breaths as he laid back with his eyes shut.

“Holy _shit_ Dick.” Grif whispered. Simmons blushed at Grif using his first name.

“I can’t… that’s all it took to make you cum.” Grif continued, his pupils blown wide. Simmons looked to the side sheepishly.

“Yeah, well it’s been… well actually, that was my first time.” Simmons admitted quietly. Grif’s breath caught for a second.

“Wait… please tell me you’ve at least been masturbating.” Grif responded suspiciously. Simmons scoffed. 

“Of course I’ve masturbated, jeez, Grif. I’m a virgin, not a prude.” Simmons laughed, throwing a pillow at Grif with the amount of force it takes to give someone a light tap on the shoulder. Grif laughed through his nose, tossing the pillow aside and leaning down over Simmons.

“Well, I’m not complaining. That was pretty sexy. I like seeing you all worked up for me like that.” Grif flirted. Simmons smiled and closed the gap between them with a soft kiss. 

“Maybe we should do that again sometime. But first, I think I still owe you a handjob.” Simmons retorted slyly, reaching a hand down into Grif’s boxers. Grif shivered and leaned back in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've been thinking about this all day and sketches weren't enough.


End file.
